<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>É Trote! by sollamentos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572214">É Trote!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sollamentos/pseuds/sollamentos'>sollamentos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Comedy, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Hate to Love, Humor, Humorous Ending, Idiots in Love, Language, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Modern Era, Office, One Shot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sollamentos/pseuds/sollamentos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Onde Junmyeon decide passar um trote para o almofadinha do escritório.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>É Trote!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fanfic inspirada no trote da betty</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era fim de expediente de uma quarta-feira qualquer quando Junmyeon suspirou cansado de frente ao computador. Aqueles dias que antecediam suas férias pareciam passar cada vez mais devagar e jurava para si mesmo ter realizado todas as tarefas pendentes. Organizou os arquivos por ordem alfabética e de importância, havia feito todas as ligações para os clientes chatos, montou três tipos de resposta automática para os e-mails que chegassem na sua caixa de entrada no período que estaria ausente – com formatação formalizada pela empresa, inclusive – e tinha acabado de limpar a pasta de downloads do micro.</p>
<p><i>“Mais dois dias...”</i>, disse para si mesmo com a voz agonizante ao ver que ainda faltava uma hora para bater o ponto de saída.</p>
<p>O escritório de advocacia onde trabalhava como assistente contábil não era bem ao certo o que Junmyeon tinha em mente quando recebeu o diploma da faculdade de economia. Se não fosse pelo seu pai – que é formado na mesma área – e os contatos que o mais velho tem por aí, estaria desempregado até aquele momento e essa história terminaria aqui se Junmyeon fosse um cara conformado com as coisas.</p>
<p>Primeiro, odiava ter que vestir roupas formais. Desde seu primeiro dia, Junmyeon tinha apenas duas camisas, que intercalava durante a semana – ninguém percebera seu truque até então. Calças? Uma bastava. São todas da mesma cor, afinal, e tinha sorte de nenhum colega de trabalho se atrever a cheirar os fundilhos quando Junmyeon entregava relatórios nos departamentos.</p>
<p>Segundo que aquele ambiente era altamente tóxico para seus padrões. A teoria de Junmyeon constatava que todo advogado era chato e eles se dividiam em dois grupos genéricos. Tinham aqueles que tinham anos de experiência no ramo e podiam se gabar, por mais irritante que fosse. Se um velho daqueles mandasse Junmyeon tirar as calças no meio da reunião, ele tiraria sem nem perceber, porque os bons advogados daquele escritório possuem lábia.</p>
<p>E tinham aqueles que eram iguais a Kim Jongdae.</p>
<p>O filhinho de um dos mais importantes advogados da cidade estava ali, esbanjando seus sorrisinhos ridículos a quem quer que fosse, de recepcionistas a grandes empresários, mas a verdade é que aquele idiota não passava de um bacharel em direito. Ele não tinha o poder exigido pela lei para advogar, mas pouco importava; dentro daquele escritório, o pequeno Jongdae era o importante herdeiro da supremacia Kim e logo estaria em exercício legal.</p>
<p>Junmyeon também considerava todo advogado um corrupto em potencial.</p>
<p>Ouviu pelos corredores da empresa que Jongdae advogou no lugar do pai em um julgamento importante, o caso era até conhecido na televisão. E, como a família Kim tem esse adicional chamado dinheiro, o juiz não viu nenhum problema em um pivete assumir aquele processo sem ao menos ter a licença para tal.</p>
<p>Mas o bichinho tinha aquilo. <i>A lábia</i>.</p>
<p>E conseguiu reverter a ação a favor do criminoso, mesmo que por algumas sessões.</p>
<p>Portanto, a existência de Kim Jongdae chegava a ser um <i>despautério</i>.</p>
<p>- Ei, Jun! - seu colega de mesa, Park Chanyeol, chegou perto de si escorregando pela cadeira de escritório. - Ansioso para as férias?</p>
<p>- Nem me fale… - suspirou de alívio, arrancando um riso do outro, mas falava sério. - Não vejo a hora de me livrar desse escritório, mesmo que por um mês.</p>
<p>- Queria eu tirar férias também… - Chanyeol circundou o braço em volta de Junmyeon. - Ficou sabendo da última? - assistiu o moreno negar com a cabeça. - Como não? O Jongdae vai assumir mais um caso do pai dele.</p>
<p>- Por que não estou surpreso? - perguntou irônico, dessa vez acompanhando Chanyeol em sua risada. - Esse cara é um babaca.</p>
<p>- Demais… Ele merece uma lição. Só pra ficar esperto, sabe?</p>
<p>- Merece mesmo…</p>
<p>- Uma vez, me contaram que fizeram uma brincadeira com ele e ele perdeu a linha rapidinho. - Chanyeol contava aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais importante de sua vida, e Junmyeon escutava-o da mesma forma. - Como eu queria estar presente nesse dia…</p>
<p>Instantaneamente, uma lâmpada acendeu acima da cabeça de Junmyeon; teve a melhor ideia dos últimos tempos e, se seus cálculos estivessem certos – e estavam, era um economista de formação –, tinha tudo para ser um sucesso.</p>
<p>E se tivesse sorte, Chanyeol o apoiaria.</p>
<p>- Chanyeol! - exclamou o nome do outro, fazendo com que se assustasse. - E se a gente passasse um trote pra ele?</p>
<p>- U-Um trote? - o Park questionou duvidoso, mas percebeu que o moreno não estava para brincadeiras. - Jun, você tá falando sério?</p>
<p>- E por que não estaria? - retoricou como se aquilo fosse óbvio. - Eu quero me divertir às custas desse maldito, você também. Não temos nada a perder!</p>
<p>- A não ser nosso empregos. - apesar de ser naturalmente brincalhão, Chanyeol estava certo. - Sei lá, Jun, e se ele reconhecer as nossas vozes?</p>
<p>- Chanyeol, esse palhaço nunca parou pra falar com a gente. Tem zero por cento de chance disso acontecer. Até parece que você não é estatístico!</p>
<p>Parecia tentador zoar com Jongdae, mas o Park ponderou. Ponderou sua posição na empresa, as contas que tinha para pagar e se teria alguma oportunidade de estabilidade naquela altura do campeonato.</p>
<p>- Eu topo. - foi seu veredicto, fazendo Junmyeon sorrir de orgulho.</p>
<p>- Ótimo! - buscou o celular ao lado do teclado. - Vamos ligar daqui, acho que não podem rastrear. Quer dizer, não sei.</p>
<p>- Ai, foda-se! - Chanyeol exclamou impaciente. - Liga logo no ramal dele.</p>
<p>Junmyeon discou os números, um por um, sentindo várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Tinha chances de perder o emprego e ficar marcado para sempre no mercado de trabalho? Sim, aquela família era poderosa e suas próximas 57 gerações corriam o risco de nunca mais conseguir um emprego na vida, mas, até lá, a raça humana estaria extinta. E tudo por um trote idiota.</p>
<p>Mas, céus, como aquilo era divertido!</p>
<p>Colocou no viva-voz, conforme Chanyeol havia ordenado, e escutavam atentamente cada um dos toques do outro lado da linha. Trocavam risinhos como dois amigos do ensino fundamental trocariam, encolhidos na divisória de Junmyeon para que nenhum supervisor os pegassem procrastinando no horário de trabalho. Até que alguém atendeu.</p>
<p>
  <i>- Kim &amp; Oh Advogados.</i>
</p>
<p>Puta que pariu, a vontade daqueles dois de explodir em risadas era gigantesca!</p>
<p>Chanyeol silabou mudo a frase dita anteriormente por Jongdae, recebendo de Junymeon um tapa no braço, que engoliu a seco antes de continuar.</p>
<p>- Oi!</p>
<p>
  <i>- Alô?</i>
</p>
<p>- Com quem eu falo? - perguntou no tom mais sério que conseguia reproduzir, mas o que não impedia que seus lábios se contorcessem para dar uma pequena risada.</p>
<p>
  <i>- Kim Jongdae.</i>
</p>
<p>- Ah, você é o famoso Kim Jongdae que procuram aqui em casa todo dia?</p>
<p>
  <i>- Como assim?</i>
</p>
<p>- Menino, todo dia ligam aqui procurando o tal advogado Kim Jongdae… - Junmyeon levou a mão livre até a boca de Chanyeol, este que ameaçava dar um berro com a cara de pau do colega.</p>
<p>
  <i>- Não brinca!</i>
</p>
<p>- Pois é, e eu nem mexo com esses negócios de advogado…</p>
<p>
  <i>- Mas como é que pode isso… O senhor presta algum tipo de serviço?</i>
</p>
<p>- Não. Será que o problema não é no telefone de vocês?</p>
<p>
  <i>- É, pode ser mesmo… Eu vou verificar.</i>
</p>
<p>- Pergunta onde ele tá! - o Park sussurrou quando percebeu que Jongdae estava prestes a encerrar a ligação.</p>
<p>Junmyeon estalou os dedos, agradecendo pela ideia genial de Chaneyol. - Escuta, você tá em que bairro?</p>
<p>
  <i>- Aqui é Gangnam. Alameda Yeongdong.</i>
</p>
<p>- Que estranho, eu nem sei onde fica isso. - inventou qualquer coisa para que mantivesse Jongdae na linha. - Por que será que ligam aqui, então?</p>
<p>
  <i>- Qual seu sobrenome?</i>
</p>
<p>- Kim.</p>
<p>
  <i>- Kim? O meu também é Kim.</i>
</p>
<p>- Entendi… - o moreno deu de ombros, em desespero por estar sem assunto. - Pode ser por isso que confundem também.</p>
<p>
  <i>- É, pode ser… Bom, então desliga aí que eu vou verificar com o pessoal de telefonia daqui da empresa.</i>
</p>
<p>- Tá certo. - Junmyeon apertou o botão de encerrar chamada e virou-se para o Park como quem não soubesse como prosseguir depois daquilo. - E agora?</p>
<p>- Que merda, achei que ele fosse ficar irado… - cruzou os braços e manteve-se pensativo por algum tempo até entreabrir a boca numa expressão de puro deleite, como se tivesse tido a ideia mais fantástica de todas e merecesse, no mínimo, um prêmio Nobel por aquilo. - Sabe o Kyungsoo? Da telefonia?</p>
<p>- Sei.</p>
<p>- Nós somos amigos e ele também adora tirar um sarro do Jongdae. Quem sabe, ele não ajuda a gente nisso…</p>
<p>- Não vou nem questionar sobre envolver uma terceira pessoa nisso tudo porque eu não entendi onde o Kyungsoo da telefonia pode ser útil.</p>
<p>- Escuta, eu tive um plano. - pegou o pulso de Junmyeon para que ele se levantasse. - Mas só vou te contar a caminho da sala dele.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>- Chanyeol, você não acha que passou dos limites?</p>
<p>A pergunta em questão era feita por Do Kyungsoo, o chefe do departamento de telefonia do escritório em que trabalhavam. Na verdade, ele fazia parte de uma empresa terceirizada, que prestava serviços, pelo menos, três vezes por semana, então não era sempre que estava por ali. Apenas veio a calhar de passarem o trote para Jongdae no dia de auditoria de Kyungsoo – quer dizer, Chanyeol sabia de todos os horários do amigo, mas ter uma ideia onde o mais novo pudesse se encaixar realmente era coincidência.</p>
<p>- Por quê? - o mais alto entre os três perguntou um pouco decepcionado com a falta de espírito aventureiro de Kyungsoo. - Soo, o que custa?</p>
<p>- O meu emprego. - respondeu simplório.</p>
<p>- Foi o que eu disse. - Junmyeon pontuou.</p>
<p>- Caraca, Kyungsoo, você é competente o suficiente para fazer isso sem deixar rastros.</p>
<p>- Eu sei. - Kyungsoo concordou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto enquanto enumerava numa prancheta o número de RJ-11 que haviam em estoque. - Mas eu tenho um filho pra sustentar, Chanyeol, e, por mais que eu odeie prestar serviços para a Kim &amp; Oh, eu sei o quanto esses malditos são poderosos o suficiente para mancharem meu currículo. É uma questão de tempo até todos os meus outros clientes recusarem meu trabalho.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo tinha razão. Odiava quando Kyungsoo tinha razão, mas ainda não tinha experimentado a sensação de ter Kyungsoo e Junmyeon com razão no mesmo dia.</p>
<p>- Mas… - o menor continuou, tirando os óculos do rosto e guardando-os no bolso da camisa. - Eu também quero ver o Jongdae puto.</p>
<p>- Jura? - Chanyeol deu pequenos pulinhos de alegria e abraçou Kyungsoo forte, arrastando Junmyeon consigo. - Em quanto tempo fica pronto?</p>
<p>- Sexta-feira, logo na primeira hora. Agora, sai fora daqui.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo os expulsou de sua sala sem dizer uma palavra mais e Chanyeol sorriu vitorioso para Junmyeon. Não podia negar que o plano do colega era o melhor que já tinha ouvido em anos, mal podia acreditar que o bolou naquele meio tempo em que ficou preso com Jongdae no celular. Era simples, no final das contas, apesar de ser um longo caminho para deixar tudo pronto.</p>
<p>Resumidamente, Kyungsoo conseguiria extrair trechos de uma ligação que envolve, pelo menos, um telefone com o dispositivo gravador do escritório. Dessa maneira, poderia editar as partes em que havia apenas a voz de Jongdae e, com seus autoconhecimentos em mixagem de som, era capaz de reproduzir as falas desejadas.</p>
<p>Ou seja, os três ligariam de um telefone PABX – de forma que outros do departamento de telefonia não conseguissem rastrear tão facilmente, caso a bomba explodisse para o lado deles – e colocariam Jongdae para conversar consigo mesmo.</p>
<p>Do jeito que o moleque era burro, demoraria até perceber que estava num trote com a própria pessoa. Talvez nunca percebesse.</p>
<p>E o prêmio disso tudo era ouvir Jongdae gritando com o próprio Jongdae.</p>
<p>Era impagável. Um acontecimento de uma vida.</p>
<p>E, para Junmyeon, a melhor maneira de finalizar o último dia de trabalho antes de suas férias.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Era sexta-feira e Junmyeon havia chegado muito antes do horário do seu expediente, assim como Chanyeol. Estavam reunidos com Kyungsoo na sala da telefonia com a aparelhagem toda pronta, apenas gastando o tempo até que Jongdae chegasse no escritório e discutindo os últimos detalhes do plano.</p>
<p>Quando viram Jongdae passar pelo vidro da sala, entreolharam-se e correram para o computador dos fundos. Kyungsoo deu um fone de ouvido para cada um dos dois, para que pudessem acompanhar tudo em tempo real, enquanto abria o software de ligação automática e discava o ramal desejado. Ambos ouviram a linha chamando e davam risadinhas, ansiosos com as próximas cenas.</p>
<p>- Ele pode nos ouvir? - Junmyeon sussurrou para Kyungsoo, perguntando aquilo apenas por precaução para não estragar o plano todo por nada.</p>
<p>- Não, fica tranquilo. - o menor assegurou, mantendo-se atento para a hora em que Jongdae atendesse a chamada. - Vocês só não podem berrar também, o vidro não é à prova de som. - assistiu aos dois balançando a cabeça positivamente, até ouvir a voz que tanto queria do outro lado. - Atendeu!</p>
<p><i>- Alô?</i> - foi o primeiro trecho reproduzido por Kyungsoo.</p>
<p>
  <i>- Alô, tá me ouvindo?</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>- Como assim?</p>
<p><i>- Como assim o quê? </i>- o modo como Jongdae perdia a paciência rápido fez com que os três dessem risada em conjunto.</p>
<p><i>- Kim &amp; Oh Advogados.</i> - Kyungsoo reproduziu mais um dos trechos.</p>
<p>
  <i>- Sim, com quem você quer falar?</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>- Kim Jongdae.</p>
<p>- É ele mesmo.</p>
<p>- Como assim?</p>
<p><i>- Olha só… </i>- Jongdae suspirou e aquilo só fez com que as risadas aumentassem. - De onde você tá falando?</p>
<p>
  <i>- Gangnam. Alameda Yeongdong.</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>- Certo.</p>
<p>- Qual seu sobrenome?</p>
<p>- Kim.</p>
<p>
  <i>- Kim? O meu também é Kim!</i>
</p>
<p>- Caralho! - Chanyeol gritou e teve de ser contido por Junmyeon, que não ficava para trás, pelo contrário, seus olhos acumulavam pequenas lágrimas de riso.</p>
<p><i>- Ah, não me diga. Você tá em Gangnam e é Kim também.</i> - Jongdae pareceu irônico na resposta; sinal de que, logo menos, começaria a gritar pelo telefone.</p>
<p>
  <i>- Não brinca!</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>- Não brinca você! Vem falar comigo pessoalmente, se você é homem! Pelo jeito, não é, já que tá me passando trote!</p>
<p>
  <i>- Como assim?</i>
</p>
<p>- Puta que pariu! - foi a vez de Junmyeon gritar, levando as mãos até a boca para controlar as gargalhadas que reverberavam por sua garganta.</p>
<p><i>- Vai se fuder!</i> - e, daquele modo, Jongdae desligou a chamada.</p>
<p>- Gostaram? - Kyungsoo perguntou, virando-se para os dois com um sorriso perdido nos lábios.</p>
<p>- Foi melhor do que eu pensei! - Junmyeon declarou, levantando-se para finalmente começar seu dia de trabalho.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>- Tchau, Jun! - Chanyeol abraçou o colega de trabalho antes de partir. - Boas férias!</p>
<p>O último expediente antes de Junmyeon se ver livre de tudo aquilo finalmente tinha acabado. Bastava enfrentar o trem lotado até sua casa para, enfim, tomar um banho e passar o resto da noite de sexta-feira sem fazer, literalmente, nada além de coçar o saco enquanto come uma pizza quentinha colocando as séries em dia.</p>
<p>Férias são o que todo trabalhador comum sonha em ter; afinal, o que é melhor do que ficar em casa e – a não ser que o mandassem embora nesse meio tempo – receber por isso? Mas, para Junmyeon, elas tinham um gosto a mais. Ver-se livre do escritório e, principalmente, de Kim Jongdae, ainda mais da pequena vingança particular em cima daquele burguesinho metido a advogado.</p>
<p>Estava guardando os pertences na mochila quando notou algo em sua mesa, algo que não lhe pertencia.</p>
<p>A carteira de Jongdae.</p>
<p>- Mas o que essa porra tá fazendo aqui?</p>
<p>Olhou para os lados e não havia mais ninguém no escritório aquela hora, só restava procurar pelo sujeito na sua sala; caso contrário, deixaria o objeto na portaria e seguiria rumo a sua casa. Terminou de arrumar a bolsa e, assim que a colocou sobre os ombros, partiu em busca de Jongdae, mas, ao abrir a porta do seu escritório particular, não encontrou ninguém, apesar de constatar que o paletó ainda estava pendurado na cadeira. Junmyeon resolveu adentrar de vez a sala, ainda que com receio, apenas ouvindo a porta atrás de si fechar-se bruscamente.</p>
<p>- Porra! - gritou ao virar-se e encontrar aquele que estava procurando até aquele momento. - Você me assustou, Jongdae. Quer dizer, Kim.</p>
<p>- Tá me procurando, Junmyeon? - o moreno não fazia ideia de como Jongdae sabia seu nome, mas apenas assentiu, tudo para manter os direitos garantidos por lei a cada trabalhador da Coreia do Sul. - Ah, a minha carteira. - sorriu ao tomar o objeto em mãos. - Você não faz a mínima ideia de como a minha carteira foi parar na sua mesa, não é?</p>
<p>- N-Não sei, não. - engoliu a seco.</p>
<p>Jongdae correu ao seu encontro e segurou cada um dos pulsos de Junmyeon com força. - Pensa que eu não sei que foi você o responsável pelo trote hoje de manhã.</p>
<p>- T-Trote…? - Junmyeon sentiu um filete de suor escorrer pela testa, aquela aproximação era horrível.</p>
<p>- E pensa que não falei sério quando disse para você me enfrentar como homem. - o sorriso de Jongdae parecia um pouco mais maníaco que o anterior. Soltou os braços de Junmyeon apenas para apanhar o paletó e a maleta. - Amanhã, às 14h, na cafeteria perto da estação Hangnyeoul. E se você não aparecer, eu mesmo te demito.</p>
<p>Com aquele ultimato, Jongdae saiu da sala e deixou Junmyeon ali, com a mesma expressão confusa de quando tudo aquilo começou. Por acaso, tinha acabado de ser convidado para tomar café – mesmo que num tom ameaçador – e teria que comparecer de qualquer forma antes que o herdeiro dos Kim sujasse seu nome e o dos seus outros dois cúmplices? Mataria Park Chanyeol depois das férias, de preferência cravando uma caneta no meio do peito depois de ligar para sua casa no meio da noite dizendo que ele tinha sete dias de vida. Afinal, estava muito bem odiando Kim Jongdae de longe.</p>
<p>- Parece que eu tenho um encontro. - suspirou, por fim.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>